Love Traingles
by DeannaNerox3
Summary: Warning: SLASH! Jeff/Adam, Jeff/Maria. Jeff is cheating on Maria with Adam... Jeff is in denial about being gay. Loves both Adam and Maria, what happens when Matty and Maria finds out? Read and review! Adam BOTTOMS. ZOMG!


CHAPTER ONE.

Maria was snuggled, happily up against her long time boyfriend, Jeff Hardy. She thought everything was perfect. They barely ever fought. They loved each other to death. Again, so she thought. Jeff was sleeping beside her, with his arms wrapped around his thin waist. She felt so perfect. Jeff didn't. He knew he couldn't keep his feelings for Adam Copeland a secret anymore. It would eventually get out; Matt would find out, Maria would find out. Everything would be ruined. No, that could not happen.

"Babe…" Maria whispered, silently. "You still up?" Of course Jeff was up, thinking about how fucked up his life was right now. He loved Adam Copeland, and Maria. He was conflicted.

"Yeah, Ria. I'm still up. I can't sleep. I think I'm gonna go take a walk." Jeff and Maria had a small house together. Nothing too big.

"Okay, Jeff… Come back soon. I'll miss you." Maria sighed. She hated when he went on his 'walks' he would always come back hours later. Her words killed Jeff. He couldn't understand why he was sleeping with Adam, and then going home back to Maria.

"Okay, Maria, I'll try and be home soon…" With this, he kissed her on her forehead, grabbed his jacket, and left out the door.

Xxx

"Oh… Jeffy?" Adam called out, when he saw Jeff coming around the corner of where they always meet. "I'm glad you finally came."

"Yeah, I guess… Can we just get this done and over with? I gotta get back home to, Maria.." Jeff stated, trying to hurry him up.

"What's the rush, Jeff? I thought you loved me." Adam was kind of mad. Jeff had never rushed them before. "Why are you rushing everything?"  
"I feel like shit, man. I'm cheating on Maria… With a man! And if Matty finds out, I'm dead, your dead!" Jeff stated, worried. He loved Adam, he really did… But there was always Maria, there was always Matt.

"Jeff. Stop bitching. You're a fucking faggot. You know that? You FUCK guys…" Adam made sure to put emphasis on the word, fuck. He wanted Jeff to admit he was gay. I mean, he ditched out on his long time girlfriend to go make love to a man.

"Adam. I'm not a faggot. I love Maria. Ya know, that girl that is lying in my bed? Yeah. Her." Jeff thought he meant these words, but wasn't too sure. He loved Maria, right? Yeah. He was sure.

"Jeff, stop with this innocent shit, I mean… It's hot and all, but I'm tired of it. You love to fuck me. You love to suck me off. Just admit it." Adams words were intense, and meaningful. Adam hated sharing Jeff with that skank, Maria. She was just another stupid Diva.

Xxx

Maria was still sleeping, when her phone rang. It was Matt. What the hell was Matt calling her for at 3:30 in the morning? Sleepily, she picked up. "What's wrong, Matt?"

"Nothing. I was bored. And Jeff isn't answering, you with him?" Matt asked, really hoping he was with her.

"Nope, sorry Matt, I'm not with him. He went on one of his walks… He always takes them really late…" Maria was babbling, and quickly shut herself up. "Want me to leave him a message?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just try him again on his cell, he'll eventually pick up. I hope." Matt hung up of the phone without waiting for a response.

Xxx

"I'm not acting innocent! I don't love men! I love women!" Jeff was in denial, he was too under Matt's wing to realize that he fucking a man means he is gay. "I just like the feeling of a man… That does not mean I am a faggot, and you know this, Adam." Jeff was fuming. Adam was pissed.

"Ya know what, Jeff. I love you. Do you hear that!? I _love_ you. The same way Maria does. Just because I have a dick instead of a vagina, doesn't mean you can't love me too. Okay?" Adam was beyond pissed, so he left. Jeff didn't know what to say. Adam had never said that before. He was shocked. So he went home, to think.

Xxx

Jeff slowly opened the door, trying not to wake Maria. She woke up anyway.

"Hey, Jeffy, you took faster then you usually do." Maria said, half awake, half asleep.

"Yeah, I know… It got cold, and I missed my baby girl." Jeff climbed into bed with Maria, and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He loved her smell, he loved her touch. But his thoughts most of the time shot back to Adam. "I love you, Ria… You know that?" Jeff tried to sound as non-guilty as possible.

"Yeah, I know that… Jeffy, I love you too. Now, sh, I want some sleep. Matty called earlier. I wanted to strangle him. He was looking for you." Maria let her head rest on the pillow, slightly falling asleep.

"I'll call him in the morning… I'd rather not get up and call him." Jeff, also, fell asleep.


End file.
